Snowing in the Spring
by Maiya Asuka
Summary: It's time for Mannen to confess his feelings to Himeno... and himself. HimenoxMannen. Yay for unique-ness!


**Snowing in the Spring  
  
By: xxPetalsAndThorns9xx  
**  
Genre: Romance  


Rated: G. This story is suitable for all audiences.

Warnings: none.

Current Spoilers: none. I haven't seen all of Prétear.

Pairings: Himeno/Mannen

Notes: I love this idea. Mannen and Himeno? So cute!!! 0:)

Key: **---** is change of scene or time lapse, **=[=]=** is end chapter, '_words_' is thoughts and "words" is speech.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Prétear or any of the characters. BUT I WILL MAKE IT MY LIFE'S MISSION TO--… sorry. Anywayyyy...  
  
GO FIDO GO!!!  
  
---  
  
It had been about two years.  
  
The Leafé Knights and Himeno hadn't seen each other in that long. Everyone had their own reasons. The weird thing was, they actually didn't return to their original home, Leafénia.  
  
Kei, with his ever-growing video his goal being to go to college for a PhD, where he could psychologically help more people in America. The three youngest of the knights went along with Sasame as their legal guardian.  
  
The Wind Knight did not reveal where he was moving away to, but said that he just needed some alone time to find himself.  
  
Goh was not sure what he was going to do upon graduating: he moved to China and opened his own restaurant.  
  
As for Himeno…  
  
Pretty much everything had remained normal in her regular life. She still lived with her father, Kaoru, and her stepmother, Natsue. Not to mention her stepsisters, Mayune and Mawata.  
  
Nothing was the same without the seven knights at her side. She missed every one of them so much. She didn't like to think about it, but feeling like she'd never see them again, she felt like she was watching more deaths, all too similar to her real mother's. That was what brought her more pain.  
  
'_Being depressed and upset only makes things worse._' she always told herself. But even though she knew this, she still grew sadder and sadder without them.  
  
The phone rang a few times, but Himeno refused to answer it. She knew it was probably some executive calling for Natsue, anyway.  
  
But then, a voice came through her bedroom intercom. It was her father. "Hey, Himeno! Pick up the phone. It's for you!" He sounded delighted.  
  
"What's he so happy about?" mumbled the teen, lifting the receiver to her face. "Hello?"  
  
Damn it. She was trying her best to sound like her usually cheery, perky self.  
  
"Himeno?"  
  
Could it be?! Good God!  
  
The voice hit her like a metal baseball bat to the head. Or more like… a Sonic Arrow to the head.  
  
"SASAME??" Himeno sprung to her feet in ecstasy. For a few moments, she jumped up and down around her room like an overjoyed psychopath. Well, she was overjoyed, anyway.  
  
"It's good to hear from you, Himeno." his warm voice said. She could sense his smile even over the phone.  
  
"You too, you too! What's going on? How have things been going for you?"  
  
"Fine, what about y--" he paused. Himeno could hear a voice shouting in the background:  
  
"Lemmie talk to her, lemmie talk to her, Sasame!" It was Mannen! There was a pause, followed by a click. "Yo, Himeno, we're coming to visit you!"  
  
Himeno blinked in disbelief at how rapidly things were unfolding. Where did that come from? No matter: she was happy, either way. "Really? When?"  
  
"Sometime next week. We're all coming! Not just us, but Kei, Hayate, and Goh too!"  
  
"That's great, Mannen!"  
  
It took Himeno a few hours to realize that she was running up the phone bill, so after making sure she got to greet Shin, Hajime and Kei, she hung up.  
  
As soon as she and the knights were disconnected, she was even more excited than when she picked up the phone. Just like a little hyperactive 6 year old, she jumped on her once tidy bed, disorganizing the sheets and pillows. And Himeno laughed as she did so, shouting, "They're coming, they're coming, THEY'RE COMING!!!"  
  
Suddenly, her door shot open, somewhat shattering the joyous scene. "What on earth are you doing?!" yelled Mayune, her light pink hair waving as she spoke. "Normal people are trying to sleep at this hour!"  
  
"Sorry, Mayune," replied Himeno. '_Well, not really, actually._' "My friends are coming to visit and I'm so excited!"  
  
"Are you trying to announce it to them? Because I'm sure they can hear you from across the world!… Just shut up and go to bed. Some people need their beauty sleep… not that I need any!" she laughed arrogantly.  
  
Before Himeno could answer again, Mayune slammed the door and stormed down the hall back to her own bedroom. Once she heard the brat's door close, she continued her jumping.  
  
---  
  
All three flights (Hayate's, Goh's and Sasame's flight) arrived about the same time. Himeno, extremely excited, welcomed all seven of them eagerly. She glomped Sasame and Goh, knowing they wouldn't mind. She picked Shin and Hajime up and danced with them. She hugged Kei, Hayate, and Mannen, who gratefully returned the favor.  
  
The small orange-haired knight looked up at Himeno. "Himeno! You've gotta have some fun with me first! Okay?"  
  
The ex-prétear smiled. "Of course, Hajime."  
  
---  
  
Out on one of the many mansion estate porches, Sasame talked to Mannen between sips of coffee.  
  
"So, I kinda have this… crush… on Himeno."  
  
The knight of sound chuckled. "Finally, you admit it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sip. He smiled, his dark purple eyes glinting. "We've all noticed it before. So why don't you tell her? It's obvious that it's been bothering you."  
  
"Are you kidding… she'd hate me."  
  
Sasame shook his head. Sip. "No. You know Himeno. We all do. She'll love us all no matter what. You know that."  
  
"But… I…" The 12 year old sighed. "I don't want, this, like… tension between me and her if I tell her."  
  
Sip. "You are just afraid of your own feelings, Mannen. Overcome them: don't let them run your life." He stood and brushed dirt and dust off of his white coat and pants. "Think about that. I'll see you later." Saying what he felt needed to be said, he strode off and left Mannen to his own personal thinking.  
  
---  
  
Himeno, clad in her bikini swimsuit, watched as Hajime swam impressively fast through the water of her indoor pool, making record times for children his age. "Ahh…" he sighed contentedly and climbed out over the ladder, where Himeno handed him a towel to dry off with.  
  
"You're amazing, Hajime!" complimented the teen.  
  
"Thanks, Himeno. I practice hard every day." He rubbed the cloth against his hair, drying it. "But… there was something I wanted to talk to you about, too."  
  
The coral colored haired teen cocked her head at him and nodded. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
"It's about… Mannen."  
  
"Mannen?"  
  
"Yea. Something's been bothering him lately… I won't say what. But it's just really been upsetting him, and I was hoping you could help him out."  
  
"Me?" Himeno wrapped a towel around her, walking out of the pool area with the orange haired boy at her side. "What can I do?"  
  
"Please, Himeno! Just talk to him. Oh, and when he starts pointless conversations about silverware, he's trying to avoid something. Anyway, he likes going to your mansion garden when he's down. Please, talk to him. He's my friend, and I don't like seeing him upset."  
  
"Me, neither. I'll see if I can help."  
  
---  
  
Mannen sat in the Awayuki Mansion garden in silence, watching the display before him. Downy snowflakes fell to the icy, slushy ground. As the Ice Knight perched on the bench, he observed his seemingly wintry surroundings and began to contemplate.  
  
'_What's up with the weather this week? It's Spring._' he thought. There was little to no heat and barely any light, being nighttime. Water was frozen, as were the once thriving plants. There was no wind or sound, either. Except for the falling crystals, time seemed to be standing still. '_It's like this week was dedicated especially to me…_'  
  
He didn't understand. It wasn't like him to think this way. Was… was it because of her? He didn't know.  
  
He turned his pale lavender orbs to the cloudy yet starry sky. It was actually kind of nice to have some private alone time. With Hajime and Shin always at his side, he rarely got a chance to thoroughly think things through.  
  
In that moment, it looked like Mannen would disappear, staring into the spring snow…  
  
"They told me you'd be here." came a familiar voice.  
  
Mannen turned to look at Himeno. "I get it. They sent you over here to bug me."  
  
"What? No, Mannen, I just realized that something was bothering you. What's up?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing. I just like having some alone time every once in a while."  
  
'_Liar. I know something's got you down, so don't try to lie to me._' However, Himeno decided to play along with him for a moment. "Okay, cool. I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone now?" She began to stand up and walk away, but Mannen grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Don't believe me, huh?… You can stay if you want to..."  
  
"I want to know what's bothering you, Mannen." The older locked eyes with him and sat back down.  
  
Her gaze made him nervous. He sharply turn his head away, trying to think of what to say. "Ah… well, ya see… it's like…"  
  
Himeno watched him intently. "Yes…?"  
  
"… It's just that… Do you see the point of having a butter knife and a steak knife at fancy restaurants? I mean, what's the point of--"  
  
"Mannen." Her pinkish-red eyes stared at him knowingly.  
  
"… Okay, the truth is… I'm sick of everyone always looking down upon me and calling me little."  
  
"I know you're not telling me everything. I know this has always bugged you, but you seem really upset. Tell me everything."  
  
His eyes turned back to her. "Why, Himeno? Why…?"  
  
Himeno stared at him, ready to listen. His tone was so serious, something she wasn't used to. "Why what?"  
  
"Why are the older guys so lucky? Why is Hayate so lucky? And Sasame?"  
  
The former prétear asked him what he was talking about. Even though Mannen was beating around the bush, she knew nothing good would come out of being impatient.  
  
The ice knight sighed in spite of himself, deciding to try a different approach. "Himeno, I really look up to you." he blurted out. Once again, he turned away, blushing.  
  
Himeno knew he wasn't done yet.  
  
"I… I-I really like you, Himeno!"  
  
There was a pause. "… Is that all? I like you too, Mannen."  
  
"No, Himeno. I _really like_ you." His face was bright red now, but the girl was unaware of it. "I-I mean, you're fun, funny, and you try your best at everything you do. You accept people all the time, and you're always open to new friendships. And… uhhh… you're… really pretty…"  
  
Himeno's cheeks turned deep crimson. Wow. No one ever just straight- forward told her such things before! And this was coming from Mannen, who was rarely complimentary. She wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"And don't forget, you were our prétear. It was natural for us Leafé Knights to get close to you." He extended his hand and shot icicles from it, striking the giant wind chimes and making them sing. He continued to speak.  
  
"That's why I think Hayate and Sasame are so lucky. They're older, so you'd pick them up just like that! People forget about me because they think I'm still a little kid. They always forget about me! Even you. Remember when Sasame called you about a week ago? You were SO excited to see him. You didn't act that excited when I started talking to you."  
  
Himeno wrapped her arms around Mannen's shoulders and hugged him a bit closer to her. "I see. I'm sorry if it seems like I am excluding you. I don't mean it. I really don't… and about Sasame, it was just because I was in shock. By the time I started talking to you, I was calmed down a bit. I was equally excited to see all of you."  
  
"… And I figure you must be repulsed by these feelings I have. I'm sorry if you're weirded out, Himeno. You asked what was bothering me."  
  
"No, Mannen. I could never be offended… by the way someone feelings in their heart." she kissed his cheek.  
  
Wow. Usually the knight of freezing had a huge personal space issue. It was obvious that these feelings were deep and true. '_Is… is this because of me? Could he… really love me?_'  
  
Mannen was having his own doubts. '_Is Himeno just saying that to be nice?_' He took her right hand in his, and finally decided to face her, turning his head in her direction. "H-Himeno, I…" Suddenly, he was cut off.  
  
Himeno's lips met Mannen's in a soft peck. At that moment, in the cold snow, the only feeling Mannen knew was warmth: her warm body embracing his, her warm lips on his, her warm smile at the end of the kiss.  
  
"I'm not romantically interested in any of the knights, Mannen. So, cheer up, buddy. Okay?" Himeno scanned his wistful eyes. '_I need to change the mood,_' she told herself. After a few moments of thought, she hurled a snowball at the back of the boy's head.  
  
"_ACK!_" he cried, falling to the ground and bursting into laughter. "Hey, Himeno! This means war!!" He held his two hands together and created his own snowball, thanks to his special powers. As Mannen launched it from his hands, the older of the two tried to avoid it, but still got pegged in the face.  
  
"WAR, is it?" demanded Himeno.  
  
The two fought with snowballs, making fortresses, making bases, for hours. She was really flattered by Mannen's affections towards her, and delighted that she was able to cheer him up again.  
  
Sasame, who had been sitting quietly in a nearby tree, had seen the whole thing between Himeno and Mannen happen. He smiled and chuckled almost inaudibly before fading away, leaving the two friends to their endeavors. "They will be just fine." he said, feeling that his duty to emotionally help someone had been fulfilled.  
  
"The knight of freezing... isn't quite as cold as he seems."  
  
**=[=]=  
**  
**The End.**  
  
Yayyyy!!!! I had SO much fun writing this story. R/R, PLEASE!


End file.
